


The Virgin Bet

by Blesivxdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blesivxdraco/pseuds/Blesivxdraco
Summary: " I feel guilty"" about what?"" there's something you should know"
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone is always telling me to branch out and try to be more social, I hate being told this  
I have very few friends, more like one or two, Hermione Granger, although I'm in hufflepuff I made friends with her in 1st year, she's a Gryffindor, my other bestfriend Neville he's also in Gryffindor I've been best friends with him since we were kids.

I am a halfblood witch my mother is a half blood and my father well my mother didn't tell me much I don't even know the color is his eyes let alone if he knows about me or not 

I get picked on quite a bit, it's always someone trying to trip me in the halls or slap my books out of my hand, especially slytheirns, especially Draco Malfoy and he's little trio .

I share my room with these three girls, they don't like me at all so I keep my distance   
I'm really insecure about a lot of things, my body being a major one, but I've grown more comfortable about myself a lot over the summer 

I hate the uniforms here, a short skirt and with a with button up blouse that had to be tucked in and my yellow and black tie.

I head to the Gryffindor, hermione tells me the password so I can get in anytime because my only friends are in there.

" morning Elora" the twins Past me as I walked up the stairs, and I gave them a light smile   
I headed to nevilles room first because I know he leaves early so he can go to water his plants in the greenhouse.

" morning Neville, Harry, Ron" I say as I opened the door " hello elora" Harry said walking out "morning" Ron smiled and followed Harry " did you water them yet" I says as I sit down in a chair   
" I was just about to head there" he gathered his things " will you be coming today?"  
" oh no I'm actually kind of hungry and don't want miss breakfast" I voiced   
He nodded.

I stood up as followed him out the door " I will see you in charms then" he said   
I nod and head over to Hermione's dorm " there you are!"  
Grabbing her things she said " let's go"   
I follow her out the door and we head out the common room.

" merlin, I forgot my charms textbook, you go ahead I'll catch up" she left   
I walked through the corridor by myself when these slytheirn girls came by me.

" I suggest you skip breakfast, your big enough"   
Astoria said, I wasn't as pretty as Astoria but she was thin and slender, any guy would want her.

I wouldn't call myself big but compared to Astoria I might as well be, I did lose a bunch of weight over the summer, i got teased a lot about my weight the last couple of years, my mother figured it was so bad she would send me to a therapist, and now I'm on anti depressants, she's told me to keep a journal and write down my feelings but i thought it was stupid, but it helped.

She and her bestfriend pansy laughed as they walk past me into the Great hall   
I felt sick to my stomach   
I rushed to the bathroom and my books fell to the floor and I threw up into the toilet   
I heard someone come in and I quickly closed the stall door and locked it.

" Elora?" I heard hermiones voice " go away hermione"  
" come on out don't listen to them, they are just upset because they can't eat like a normal person, i bet they are eating lettuce and kombucha" she said making me laugh softly.

I opened the door and she was standing there " did you?"  
" no I didn't, I told you I don't do that anymore"   
I used to cut myself a lot, especially in this bathroom  
" you swear?"   
" yes hermione I swear I will never do it again" I walked out the bathroom.

" shall we head to breakfast" I straightened out my skirt, I head to the door bit she grabbed my hand "you would tell me if you were harming yourself again right?"   
" of course Hermione" I smiled knowing I was probably lying.

Breakfast, I couldn't eat much Astoria got to me  
I had some yogurt and granola, Hermione saw I wasn't eating much so she gave me a apple and she said we weren't leaving until I finished it.

Potions with Snape was surprisingly were my favorite, until he made me sit next to Draco Malfoy, one of my biggest teasers since first year.

He sat next to me with his arm in his pockets, watching me do all the work of course   
" you've seen to have lost... a lot of weight over the summer Evans" he looked at my body.

I shifted in my seat as I was growing uncomfortable "you even look...hot" he licked his lips " thanks?"

He sits up and leans towards me causing me to shift back " you know Evans all these guys are wondering if you're still a Virgin, if you are I'd be glad to take it off your hands" 

Before I could I speak and girl came up to him " hey Draco"   
" what" he hissed " I had fun last night" she twirled her hair.

" so?, what's your name again?" He sat up completely.

" Kelly, uh I was wondering if we could do it again sometime?" She fidgeted   
He grew a smirk on his face " my dorm, midnight"   
He nodded " thanks" she smirked and walked back to her seat. 

He turned back to me now, staring in my eyes with those blue ones, " where were we?" He smirked at me   
I quickly stood up and left the classroom as snape dismissed us leaving him angry 

Were guys actually wondering if I was still a Virgin or not? Anyway Im still not ready, I want to wait for the right person and right time, I want my first to to be passionate, not a one night stand

Draco was just another guys who took girls virginity and never talked to them again, he was a asshole and will always be


	2. Chapter 2

" have you taken your pills?" 

" yes Hermione" I rolled my eyes   
No matter what, everyday Hermione makes sure I   
take my antidepressant pills, especially after that one incident 

We walked into muggle studies and I took my seat next to Neville " morning nev" 

" good morning" he said with a smile "I planted you a daisy this morning, I know you like them" he added   
" thanks Neville"

" what's the fucking point of this class, muggles are stupid anyway" I heard Malfoy say from across the room   
" mr. Malfoy that is enough, detention" the professor hissed 

" good" he muttered   
He caught my glance and saw me looking and raised his eyebrows in question  
I quickly turned away and got started on my work 

Lastly was potions which i was dreading, it used to me my favorite class but them Malfoy got seated next to me.

I sat down next to Draco and paid my attention to Snape   
I glanced to Draco and he was twirling his wand in his hand at a fast pace, I wondered how he did it. 

" stare much?" He interrupted my thoughts   
" what? No why would I stare at you, it's nothing interesting" after I saw his jaw tightened he sat up in his chair and and faced me 

" you've been thinking about my offer?" He smirked and drew circles on my thighs, until I pushed his hand away which seemed to make him angry 

" what offer"   
" you're a Virgin love, don't you want to be..," he put a strand of my hair behind my ear   
" deflowered" 

Yes I did, I did want to lose my virginity but I'd never lose it to him " not by you" I spat   
" you probably have STD's from all the girls you've been with, why would I want you?" 

His eyes pierced into my soul, I grew nervous   
He looked down, licked his lips and then looked back at me and smirked " I have no STD alright, as many of these sluts there are, I always use protection, so you wouldn't have to worry" he smirked slyly 

" there's no need to hurry, because... and remember these words Malfoy... I... will... never... ever... lose my virginity... to... you" I pronuniate clearly 

" so that means you'd still have sex with me" he smirked "fuck you" I get back to my work 

"Why the fuck are you so difficult" he tightened his jaw   
" looks like ms Evans and mr Malfoy are having detention together this afternoon"   
" fuck me" I muttered   
" yes I will" Malfoy smirked 

Hermione offered to get detention so I wouldn't be alone with Malfoy, but its fine it's just a couple of hours right? 

I headed to Snape's classroom where I had detention   
and when I got there I saw Malfoy sitting on top of Snape's desk messing with his stuff while talking to him 

" there's the girl of the hour" he hopped off the desk   
" ms evans, you and mr Malfoy" he glanced over at draco and he was smirking " you two are supposed clean this room but I really could care less so just sit In here till the time is over" Snape leaves 

I turn back to Draco and he was back sitting on top of snapes desk " how does he let you do that?" I ask   
" he's my godfather" My eyes widened at the answer   
"Makes sense" I mumble 

I sit down at a desk and started working on my charms and muggle studies homework   
I got stuck on a question   
How do muggles communicate back and forth?  
It's owls for us so....

" it's a cellphone" he came up behind me pointing to the answer over my shoulder " what? No"   
" yes the fuck it is, I'm top of my fucking class you don't think I don't know" he hissed 

I sighed and wrote down the answer " thanks" I muttered " you're very welcome Evans" 

He moved to the desk next to me and moved the desk closer to me " what do you want?"   
" you" he smirked " that's something you can't get"   
" I will, I always get what I want" he looked at my body up and down

He moved back behind me and next to my ear, his chin almost resting on my shoulder " I can do you right here" 

" the difference between me and other guys I'll fuck the shit of you until you can't walk anymore"   
He said taking my breath away 

" I would toss everything off his desk, throw you on top and fuck up hard until you scream my na..."  
" ok ok" I stood up " just stop that please"   
He smirked " would you like me to go into more detail?" 

" hell no, I just want to fucking leave already" I grab my things and moved to another seat across the room 

I was writing empty thoughts in a journal when he came over " what's this" he took the book from me "Malfoy, give it back its personal" I try to take it back but all he did was move away from me 

" ohh, August 22nd week before school" he started reading a entry and that was an entry about when my accident happened 

The more he read it the most his sly smirk disappeared   
He looked guilty and his face was filled with regret 

He sat the book back down and slid it towards me   
I quickly grab it back and stuff it in my bag   
He took one last look at me and left 

Draco Malfoy was going to be the fucking death of me.


	3. Chapter 3

August 22  
My mother is worried about me, Hermione, Neville   
Are all worried about me and by far I'm worried about my self as well. 

I didn't know all of this would happen   
I'm in the hospital because i cut to deep, I ran out of my pills and I didn't tell my mother, leading me to cut my self a lot and   
My mother think I tried to kill my self but simply I was just trying to replace the pain 

I was starving myself, trying to look skinner to be like those girls you see in magazines and on tv   
They're beautiful

Today, as I sit in this hospital, the food they made me eat was the most food I've eaten in days, I want to eat it but I just can't, I can't do simple things like getting out of bed in the morning or even brushing my teeth, I just can't it's hard I want to get better but I don't want those stupid pills to be the reason I'm not starving my self, I hate them and I hate this, I hate that I'm like this 

To make matters worse, I start my 5th year at hogwarts in 1 week, I have to pull myself together and take fucking pills if I want to be normal. 

Present   
Ever since my detention with Malfoy, I catch him staring at me a lot, in the great hall, classes, quidditch games and it's been kind of weird not having our snarky conversations, ever since he read my journal it's like he sees me as a messed up and sick person, which is what I didn't want 

If everyone knew, which now Draco knows, he thinks I'm a freak that takes pills everyday and who used to harm themselves, or a person who threw up every meal to feel pretty 

He's probably already told his friends as just another way to make fun of me 

I was heading to the bathroom from the Great hall before I headed to class   
I saw Astoria pansy and Draco walked the other way " going to throw up your breakfast Evans?" Pansy said, her and Astoria laughed   
" shut the fuck up" I heard Draco say to the two 

" you two are so fucking childish" he walked off from them and he caught my glance as he walked past me 

Why would he stand up for me, didn't he tell them what he read or did he actually have a soul?

Soon potions came up and I had to face Draco, I sat down in my seat and Draco wasn't there yet so I had a chance to gather my thoughts

" mr Malfoy you are late" professor said " yea and?He sat down In the seat " don't let it happen again"  
" it will probably still happen" he shifted in his seat 

I could see out the corner of my eyes that he was staring at me " what?" I spat   
" nothing" 

Snape assigned group projects, and to my luck Draco was in my group along with Fred who I actually like, he was another boy from Gryffindor house 

We all sat in the library working on the project, well Draco was standing by the entrance kissing some ravenclaw while Fred and I did all the work 

" are you going to the celestial ball?" Fred caught my attention " uh no I don't think so, not my scene"   
" well you should" he smiled " give me a reason why"

" because a certain Gryffindor would like to go with you?"he smirked  
I quickly realized that he meant him and smile  
Before I could say anything Draco came back and sat in between in us " so you two finished because I really got to go" he looked at me " you need to do your part" Fred said making Draco turn to him 

" why can't you do it weasley?"   
" because I'm not your fucking slave malfoy"   
Fred hissed " shut the fuck up Weasel" Draco spat   
They both intensely glared at each other 

" uh guys can you please not fight over this?"  
" you heard the girl Malfoy, so get out of my face" Fred said making Draco slyly smirk " hm?" Draco hummed 

" I'll be out your guys hair then, I suggest my part of the project will be done by the end of the week because I'm not doing it" he grabbed the girl he was kissing and he left 

" what an asshole" Fred muttered " I know" I look back and as he walked out with the girl he turned back around me winked at me making me somewhat, nervous 

I laid in my bed at 1 am staring at the ceiling, weirdly thinking about Draco, his hand running up my thigh like he did in potions, his hand full of rings putting a lose strand on my hair behind my ear, his blue eyes looking into my hazel ones 

Fuck! Why was I thinking like this, why was I thinking about him like this   
But he words still lingered in my head

" I would toss everything off his desk, throw you on top and fuck up hard until you scream my name" 

Would he actually, I wonder what he would say if I let him go into detail, it weirdly turned me on

His voice sending me shivers down my spine, I found myself craving more

I jumped out of bed and left my dorm, i needed to clear my head, I needed to clear him from my head 

I walked through the corridors and I went up to the astronomy tower, looking at the stars always helped 

I leaned against the railing looking up at the sky   
I then looked down, remembering the times I wanted to jump off this tower, it was to many to count 

" can stay away from me huh Evans?" I heard a voice   
I turn around see Draco emerging from the stairs   
I roll my eyes and try to get past him but he grabs my arm with slight pressure 

" what are you doing out so late" he asked me " well don't just stand there speak Evans"  
" none of your fucking business" I pull my arm away 

" isn't it? As a prefect..."  
" you can't always you that excuse" I spat  
He grabbed me by my throat and pushed me against the wall " is that a way to talk to a prefect" he got close to my face 

" i don't know is it?" I smirk " you like this don't you,"   
" why don't I just fuck you right here like the slut you are" my eyes widened, I felt a wetness fill my panties   
I was like this I was really liking them 

" what's it gonna be Evans?" He was turning me on like I've never felt before, I wanted more " in your dreams Malfoy"   
" really?" He lets go of me and turns me around to where my back is to him

He started sliding his hand down my chest, all the way to my shorts, " stop" I said as I watching his hand caress my skin " now do you really want me to?" He whispered in my ear " tell me" 

Just hearing him speak made melt in his hands "do you want me to stop Evans?"   
" I-I.."  
He started kissing my neck softly, behind my ear especially causing me to moan softly 

He stopped all of a sudden and took his hands off my body " what the fuck" I turned around to him   
He had that stupidly hot smirk on his face 

" did you want me to continue love?" He grabbed my waist " why don't we go back to my dorm and I'll make it worth your while"   
" you're an asshole" I shoved him and rushed down the stairs 

Why did he make me feel this way? I hated him for it, but at the same time I loved the feeling he gave me.


	4. Chapter 4

*MATURE CONTENT*

I met up with Fred in the library again to work on our project, and we were waiting on Draco and he was late as usual  
" should we just do his part and get it over with?" Fred asked as i watched his leg bounce up and down   
" no, he's doing it" I direct my eyes to the entrance of the library 

We waited another 15 minutes before I started getting angry " I'll go get him" I stood up and left the library 

I went down to the dungeon and I got some slytheirn first year to let me in their common room   
I got stared from other slytheirns as I walked up to the dorms 

I saw him going into his dorm room so I follow him   
I caught the door and I saw him room, ofcourse the bastard had his own room 

He turned around and saw me " how did you get in here?" He looked startled " come on" he pulled me into the room and closed his door 

"You're supposed to be in the library with Fred and I" I say " oh, I forgot about that, I didn't think you were Serious" 

" the project is due tomorrow Malfoy!"   
" you look hot when your upset" he moved closer to me " Draco stop fucking around and..."   
I was interrupted by his hand grabbing my neck "say it again?" He stared into my eyes " say what again"

" my name" he pushed me again the door with his hand still wrapped around my neck slowly getting me turned on " why?" 

" because it's the name you'll be screaming soon" he smashed his lips onto mine, kissing me roughly   
his tongue swirling around in my mouth, I wrapped my arms around his torso as he lifted my thigh up and got in space between 

I finally pushed him off and it seemed to just turn him on " you can't do that"   
" why not you seemed to like it?" He smirked and walked up to me, his hands caressing my waist 

" stop" I push his hands away " go find someone else to fuck, because it's not going to be me" I spat   
" stop being a bitch already" I slapped him 

All he did was turn back to me and smirk " I'll wait, but when the times comes, you'll be begging for me to fuck you senseless like the slut you are"   
Those words make me wet down there and I liked it   
I hated what he was doing to me

I left you room and went back to the library with Fred " he's not coming" I say   
" what the fuck, I refuse to do his part" he exclaimed " then we just hope he comes through tomorrow"

" it's almost lights out, let me walk to you to your dorm" Fred suggested " sure" I said with a smile 

We walked to my dorm from the library and Fred by far had to be the funniest person I've ever met I almost laughed so hard in the corridor we had to run the rest of the way to my dorm 

" thanks" I look down as we stood outside the Hufflepuff common room, " no problem" he moves closer to me 

He put a strand of my hair behind my ear, and once he did that all I saw was Draco standing in his place doing the same thing to me in class   
My day dream was interrupted with Fred pulling out a flower from my ear, another one of his tricks 

I smiled at the orange rose he handed to me " a romantic aren't you Weasley?" I smiled   
" when I want to be" he smiled " goodnight Elora"   
" goodnight Fred" he kissed my cheek 

He left my smiling as I went into my dorm room, I set the flower on my nightstand and took off my jacket  
the other girls I'm my room we're getting ready for bed   
I didn't talk to them much, nor did I want to

I laid in bed staring at my rose Fred gave me with a big smile on my face

I realized I couldn't sleep again, I was just staring off into the distance by now   
I headed out my common room and walked through the corridors to get to the astronomy tower until i saw a light coming from a wand on the other end of the corridor 

I ran behind a pillar, I looked back and it was Draco   
I stepped away from the pillar and I scared him on accident " what the fuck Evans" he hissed   
He had a couple pieces of parchment in his hand "why are you out so late?" I asked him   
" I was heading back to my dorm" he folded the pieces of parchment and stuck them in his hoodies pocket 

" why are you getting involved with Weasley" he blurted out "what?"   
" I saw you with him, I was walking to your dorm to give you my part of the project and I saw everything" he sounded hurt " so?"   
But that hurt quickly turned into anger " stay away from him!" He spat 

" you dont get to decide that" I crossed my arms "Fred is a great person, nice, funny, caring, and he doesn't pin girls to walls to kiss them" He smirked at what I said at the end " you like him?"   
" maybe?" 

" your so dumb" he walks past me " how am I the dumb one?" I turn to him " nothing, go back to your dorm"   
" no" I stood in front of him " just go!"   
"what are you going to do about it if i don't?" I immediately regretted the words once I saw the anger in his face as he looked up at me 

"If I did do anything you wouldn't be able to walk back to your dorm" He got inches from my face   
" doubt that" I spat " he grabbed my arm and lead me the other way 

Narrator.  
Elora was nervous for what was to come but at the same time she wanted it to happen   
He soon got inpatient and apparated the two to his dorm   
He grabbed her face smashing his lips onto hers roughly causing him to drop his wand 

His hands moves to her waist as she were snaked around his neck   
" your not pushing me away this time?" He smirked "maybe because i want it to happen" She bit her lip

He turned her around and both fell onto the bed together, kicking their shoes off   
She felt his bulge growing over her heat and let out a soft moan   
" there we go" he smirked and sat up and she followed his movements he lifted her shirt and she took it off, he threw it out of the way and laid her back down 

Starting at her neck and ending at the hem of her shorts he left dark and painful bites and marks   
Finding her soft spot on each on, lightly sucking on her breasts 

As he teased the hem of her shorts as he looked up at the girl   
She nodded, allowing him to continue   
In one swift pull her shorts and panties were off   
He spread her legs open forcefully and teased her clit with his tongue 

He swirled his tongue around her clit, earning light moans from the brunette  
He moves his tongue around faster making her Squirm trying to find something to support her, he loved seeing her struggle 

He lifts up and comes up to her face " you taste wonderful love" he kisses her passionately   
He slowly took off the three rings he had on and slipped them onto her hand and moved back down to her heat

He slips in two fingers, increasing the speed with every thrust, his right hand on her left breast lightly squeezing it making her moan louder " Draco" 

The moans coming from her were uncontrollable   
Draco knew what he was doing, he wanted to make her feel good above anything else

He made her cum twice from his fingers, licking up all of it every time  
He came up to the girl after she sat up and started removing his sweatpants as he kissed her soft lips deeply   
tongues fighting for dominance, he bit her lip making her bleed, he lightly sucked the blood from her lip, which turned her on more 

She tugged at his shirt eager, and wanting him now but he pulled back " I rather keep this on if that's alright" he smirked   
She nodded and he continued kissing along her neck   
Without warning he slowly pushed himself into the girl   
Causing her to gasp " can you handle it?"   
" mhm" her eye were closed shut 

He eased into her slowly, she whimpered in pain   
" you can do it princess" he moved hair out of her face   
As he slowly thrusting more into her, she winced from the pain, he pulled out completely giving her a chance to gather herself " are you sure?"   
" yes"   
He pushed his tip into the girl again, he noticed she took in a couple more inches and started rubbing her clit to distract her from the pain, earning moans from her

He pushed in more letting adjust to the difference   
She moved her hands to his back digging her nails, making scratches, red marks   
He used legilimency ability to find out if he was hurting her   
It started feeling pleasurable to the girl and he pushed his full self into the girl   
" yes, yes" she moaned loudly " I told you could do it" he left wet sloppy kisses on her neck, bite marks leaving imprints from his teeth

He lifts her legs over to his shoulders holding her hips tightly, picking up his pace  
Looking up at the girl, seeing how much of a mess she was as he moved in and out of her faster, " you like this don't you princess" he cupped her cheek   
" mhm" was all she could mange to say

He took himself all the way out and then pushed himself all the way back in now pounding into the girl, her whimpers being music to his ears   
He watched as she squirmed to grab onto something, anything Draco collect her hands and pinned them at the top of her head, while still pounding into her throbbing pussy " oh fuck" she moaned, he grabbed her by her neck releasing her wrists from his grip 

Bringing her to his face, her looking him in the eyes "I know you can be louder than that" he smirked   
" I want everyone to hear" without hesitation he started fucking her sore hole senselessly   
Her body weakened under his touch, her moans uncontrollable until she came, she liquids spilling out onto his cock, he pulled out releasing his liquids on her stomach and breasts as she caught her breath 

He released his grip on her neck allowing her to fall back on the pillow, he hovered over her admiring his work   
She was a mess, her legs sore,her throbbing pussy sore everything was sore  
He cleaned her off and covered her with his bed sheets  
She lightly rubbed her thighs as she could barley move them 

Draco lifts her legs and sets them on top of his, rubbing her thighs, legs and hips lightly, easing the soreness a little   
She laid her head back ok the pillow   
As he continued rubbing her soreness away she drifted to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to Draco still asleep, my legs were still laying across on top of his and his hand was gripping one of my thighs 

I slowly move out of his grip and as I stood up my legs wet feelings a whole lot better   
I smiled to myself as I remembered he massaged my thighs as I fell asleep

I quickly let the dungeon and went back to my dorm smiling to myself as I remembered last night 

Soon it as time for potions and I sat in my seat, Fred came over " morning" he smiled   
" hello Fred" I smiled back   
" so did the prick do his part?'

" yes Weasel now shut up" Draco sat down and handed me the parchment   
" what made you change your mind Malfoy?  
" I'm not going to fail, i could care less if you do" he put his hands in his pockets 

Fred moved back to his seat and I turned to Draco   
" here" I said handing him back his rings "thanks" he mumbled, he took them out my hand slowly caressing my hand at the same time 

He looked up at me and smirked and placed them on his fingers, he put his right hand in my inner thigh "still sore?" He smirked 

" hey Draco" this random slytheirn girl came up to him, and he smirked at the girl " hello, raven" he smirked back at the girl and somehow I was jealous

The girls blushed and them went to her seat, Draco turned back to me, I pushed his hand off me " what's your problem"   
" nothing" I look down at my parchment   
" what? Was it raven?"   
I ignore him 

" don't ignore me Evans"   
Why does she get her first name and I get my last, I was nothing but second to him   
" raven" I muttered " raven?" He got closer to me 

" don't tell me you're jealous Evans?" He smirked "why the fuck would I" I kept my eyes on my parchment   
" well I..."

Fred interrupted your conversation by moving his seat by my   
I smiled "slug horn said our project was perfect" he moved closer to me " Great" I smiled   
" looks someone actually know how to get a passing grade" he looks at Draco 

" so Elora..." Finally someone says my name " would you like to go to hogsmeade with me after school?"   
" ok class back to your seats" slughorn spoke " just tell me after class" he moved back 

" you're not going" Draco whispered to me " I am"   
" no you're not" he grabs my wrist with a firm grip "why, give me a good reason why" I stare into his eyes " he's a weasel"   
" Weasley Malfoy, Weasley!" 

" it's Malfoy now it was Draco last night" he smirked " you're an asshole" I move his hand away " am I, you love me last night"   
" last night was a mistake" I regret saying " was it, the sounds you were making sounded like the best decision ever" he just thought it was all a joke it wasn't I lost my virginity to him, I can never get it back

After all my classes I went to hogsmeade with Fred and it die of the best times I've had in a while   
We ran into hermione and she was all smiles thinking Fred and I were on a date 

He walked me back to my dorms and gave me another orange rose identical to the one he gave me yesterday " thanks Fred" I kissed his cheek but he moved back and kissed me on the lip catching me by surprise, his tongue moving around in my mouth a I lightly smiled as we continued " I'll see you tomorrow" he said walking away 

I watched as he went back down the corridor   
I look the other way and see Draco, I raise my eyebrows and he glares at me and then walks to me

" you actually went" he said looking at the rose   
" yea I told you I was going" I smirked " then you kissed him"   
" yes and I really enjoyed it" as I said then he grabbed a random girl and started kissing her deeply   
Which made me angry 

He looked back at me and smirked at me as he continued kissing her   
" woah" the girl blushed " come on let's go to my dorm" he told her I watched as he was walked off with her 

Why did I let it bother me, because I liked him ofcourse, I liked Fred as well   
Fred is sweet, kind, funny  
Where Draco is cunning, manipulative, smart 

That night I found myself sitting in the astronomy tower, looking out to the stars once again   
I heard footsteps and realized it was Draco 

" Evans"   
" what Malfoy" he sat down next to me " why are you up here?"   
" can't sleep again" I play with my fingers " you slept fine when you were in my room"   
" well I guess I was tired then" I shrugged my shoulders

" are you mad at me?" He shifts his body completely facing me " it doesn't matter, you wouldn't care anyway" 

I was thinking about how I actually lost my virginity to him, that was something sacred and he doesn't even say my actual name  
" what wrong Evans" He interrupted my thoughts 

" that, that right there is whats wrong"I blurted   
" what?" He said cluelessly " you're such an asshole, I let you take my virginity, I let you treat my like shit, and I'm continuously coming back to you, and I can't even get my first name out of you, you probably don't even know it" I stood up 

" raven? I said her first name because I forgot her last, I know your name I just think first names are a big step of respect" he stood up   
" and what I don't get respect" I turned around to face him " I feel guilty"   
" about what?" 

" there's something you should know" he puts both of his hand on my arms " Draco stop messing around ok..."  
" it was bet" he blurted " what"   
" taking your virginity, Astoria along with pansy crabbe goyle, bet that I couldn't take your virginity in less than a month" he looked me in my eyes 

" say something please" he looked at me " I guess you won the bet then" I said pushing his hands off me and rushing down the stairs with tears rubbing down my face, I heard footsteps come up and it was Astoria "I guess he finally told you" Astoria smirked as she walked past me " Come in dray, I want you now" she said kissing him 

He looked up at me and I felt even more betrayed,   
I rushed down he stairs and went to my dorm   
"What's wrong?" My roommate Emily asked me as she sat up In bed " nothing" I quickly wiped my tears " I know you have a hard time sleeping, i you want to play a quick game of chess?" 

I looked up and nodded at her she smiled and got out of bed and set untie game on the floor trying not to wake our other roommates   
I sat across from her as we played the game 

" so what's really wrong?" She said as she set up her pieces ok her side and I was doing the same " boys"   
" oh I've been there, my ex cheated on my with Astoria greengrass" she said 

How many people has Astoria slept with? "My ex did the same but with pansy Parkinson, and then he tried to come back to me when she admitted she was lesbian" my other roommate Kendra woke up " I think my boyfriend is in love with a guy, I mean I'm proud of him but I wish he'd break up with me already" the other girl Nora added 

The two of them came down and sat on either side, Nora on Emily's side and Kendra on mine " sorry we've been mean to you over the years" Nora said   
" yea we're assholes" Emily stated making us all laugh " so who's your ex or boyfriend or girlfriend I don't judge but I heard boys" Nora questioned 

I told them everything, they even made popcorn  
" what an asshole"   
" and then he had the audacity to get with Astoria right after"   
" I swear by merlin I think Astoria had STDS I mean who wouldn't when you've slept with half the school" 

The rest of the night we got snacks and all watched movies while laying on the floor with blankets around us we even got a couple warnings from our house prefect, and to think I was going to do something stupid when I git back to my dorm 

I'm glad I didn't because now I have Emily Nora and Kendra, and they had a lot to say about Draco


	6. Chapter 6

*SLEF HARM WARNING*

" I feel like I haven't seen you a lot lately" hermione said as we walked to the Great hall for breakfast   
" yea, I've been studying like crazy" I ran my fingers through my hair 

We walked into the great hall and I saw Draco immediately stand up and walk towards me   
" uh i actually promised I help him replant his plants in new soil, I'll see you later?"

" yes go ahead, make sure you eat something though"   
" yea bring me something back before we go to transfiguration"   
She nodded and walked in and at the same time I walked out 

I made it down the corridor before someone grabbed me " what Malfoy"   
" Malfoy?" He asked " let go of me"   
He let go of me and i backed away " can you let me explain?"   
" fuck no Draco, you used me to win some stupid bet, I gave you something valuable to me and you saw it as just another night, to think I was actually starting to like you, and to all find out it was a fucking bet"   
" you like me?" 

" after all that, that is your question?" I scoffed " ok ok I'm sorry can you just let me explain..."  
" Draco come back to the table, and why are you still taking to her, you won the bet it's over go let her cry in a corner, or go throw up whatever food she ate so she came get skinnier" Astoria said 

" Astoria!"   
" I hope you're happy with yourself" I said letting a tear fall from my eye  
"Face it he'll never like you the way he loves me"   
Astoria came up to me " your right" I turn around and walk away 

I went into the third corridor bathroom I made sure no one followed me and went into one of the stalls, I grabbed my bag and got out a small blade   
Rolling up my sleeves

" let her cry in a corner, or go throw up whatever food she ate so she came get skinnier" Astorias voice echoed in my head " face it, he'll never like you the way he is in love with me" 

Two cuts on my right arm, three on  
I quickly wiped my tears when I heard someone walk in the bathroom

I wiped off the blood with tissue and threw it in the toilet along with the blade and flushed quickly rolling down my sleeve and grabbing my bag 

I opened the door and hermione was standing there " hermione? I thought you were at breakfast" I ran my fingers through my hair 

" I was but... enough about me what were you doing"   
She got closer to me "nothing, I had to pee, did you get me anything from breakfast?"   
" oh yea two bananas" She handed me the bananas   
" ok thanks, I'm going to meet up with Neville now"   
" why don't I walk you" 

" no no I'm fine, the greenhouse isn't far" I smiled faintly, " alright I'll see you later I guess" I nodded and she left 

I waited a while before leaving the bathroom   
I was right outside the greenhouse now and right before I went on I threw the two bananas into the Trash can 

" hey nev!" I beamed as I walked into the greenhouse " hello Elora"   
He was already starting to replant his plants " how can I help?"   
" you can just take the plant out for me and hold it while I put in new soil"   
I nodded and stood by him after putting my bag down 

" might want to roll up your sleeves it can get messy" I hesitated " uh no it's fine I'm not afraid of any dirt" I say putting on the gloves 

The cycle was starting again, I was skipping meals, and if hermione made sure I was there I would just throw it up after

I started back wearing my uniform pants instead of skirts because hermione started checking my wrist, so I was cutting on my thighs, hating my self more and more each time 

It didn't really begin until I ran out of my pills today, and I haven't got the prescription refilled  
I knew it was wrong, I did but I wasn't one to listen


	7. Chapter 7

*SELF HARM WARNING*

Draco 

I haven't seen her I a couple of days, she's missing classes I've barley seen her a meal times and if I do see her it's when she's walking out the great hall

I regret even taking the stupid bet, I was so stupid   
" Draco are you even listening" Astoria nudged me as I drinking coffee " no I'm not, no one is maybe you should I just shut up for a second" 

" you're a asshole Draco" she scoffed " its Malfoy to you" I push her hand off me " what the fuck Is wrong with you, ever since you won't that bet you've been in a attitude"  
" I didn't win shit, the bet was fucking stupid, and so are you" 

I could see she was boiling inside but I don't regret a word I just said to her " Astoria let's just go" pansy says " I hate you" she said to me before she walked off " don't tell me you actually like that hufflepuff" crabbe asked "and don't tell me your actually sticking to your diet" I hissed " damn" Blaise said laughing 

" it's not funny" crabbe said " hey mate don't listen to them, Elora is a great person"   
" how do you know" i spat " because I'm actually nice to her and I have been since 1st year, we just don't talk anymore because of you idiots" he gestured to crabbe and goyle " and also Astoria and pansy they are assholes" 

I see Elora walking out the Great hall and I get up to follow her

I stopped when I saw Astoria approaching her   
" hey Evans?" Astoria caught her attention " you look horrible, not taking care of yourself like always"   
" you're what's standing in between Draco and I" she nudged her Only making me angrier 

" why don't you do all of us a favor and disappear forever, you're not needed around here anyway no one will miss you"Astoria ended making Elora run into the bathroom " tori I think you went to far this time you basically just told her to kill her self"

" yes I know, next person to walk into that bathroom is going to see one hell of bloody show" Astoria smirked " I'm not being apart of that"Pansy left   
I soon realized what Astoria meant " oh hello Draco, the show is about to begin" she glanced to the bathroom

" what the fuck is wrong with you" I pushed past her and into  
The bathroom to hear her sobs   
I looked in each stall until I found her holding a blade in her hand " Elora, don't"   
" get out Draco" 

" Elora put the blade down"

" she's right you know, who would miss me   
I wouldn't, you don't know how's it like being teased for 5 fucking years, being in antidepressants and having someone read your personal thoughts in a your private journal" she yelled 

" I would miss you Elora just please put the blade down"   
" no" she went to cut her wrist but I grabbed both of her arms grabbing the blade out her hand and flushing it down the toilet 

She slide down the wall till she was on the floor her knees to her chest   
I sat down next to her " i do understand, you don't think I've wanted to the same thing your doing right now, I've thought about ending it a bunch of times" 

Elora 

" my home situation isn't the best, hogswarts is my escape" I looked up at him as he was talking " the bet, I'm sorry I hated what I did to you but when I did eventually take your virginity it wasn't about the bet I truly was only thinking about your feelings, you hate me I understand but it did start as a bet but it ended with me falling for you Elora" 

I was now looking him in his blue beautiful eyes " so we are going to get up and go get something to eat, then you'll take your pills, and you and I are going to go watch the quidditch game together" he looked up at me 

" yea?"   
He nodded, I watched as he stood up and helped me up   
I immediately hugged him tightly " thank you" I cry lightly into his shoulder he hesitated but eventually wrapped his arms around me " anytime" he kissed my forehead


	8. Chapter 8

I eventually told hermione everything and she owled my mother and now we are waiting for her response which I'm dreading 

" have you eaten today?" Draco asked me as I was in the library " yes" I looked up from my parchment " are you sure what did you eat exactly" 

" Draco." I set down my quill " fine" he gets up " I have quidditch practice, as if I need it I'm already the best seeker they've had in a long time" he scoffed Making me laugh softly " can I watch?" 

" if you want to, I mean it's pretty boring" he spoke while putting on his jacket   
" it's not boring when I'm playing" Fred came up to me 

" so how are you today" Fred asked " fine" I smiled faintly   
Draco moved around him and cupped my cheek and kissed me gently "I'll see you there" he squeezed my hand gently before leaving 

" so you two are a thing?"Fred turned back to me   
I glance at draco from behind him and he nodded " yea" I smiled softly " oh, didnt expect that"   
" me either" I gathered my things 

"Don't tell me you actually like him" he blocked me from moving " Fred can we not?"   
" I'm not doing anything"   
" you know I was going to ask you to the celestial ball" he looked me in the eyes " I'm stop hoping you'll go with me" 

" Fred, don't" I said " you can't actually think Draco will jus stay with one girl"   
" you're such an asshole Fred" I move past him and head out to the quidditch field 

I sat next to Blaise as they were getting ready to practice " you've been doing alright Elora?"   
" Draco told you?" 

" little bit yea, I'm not going to tell anyone or anything don't worry, and just know I had nothing to do with that bet I was against it"   
I laughed softly " thanks Blaise, and yea I'm fine, fell off for a while but I'm fine now" 

He smiled " Draco's coming up" he said   
I looked up and Draco was walking up the stands   
" hold theses for me?" He reached out for my hand and put his rings on my fingers " yea" I smiled 

" eh mate who are you going up against in the match" Blaise asked " Hufflepuff" Draco answered   
" say, Who are you cheering for then?" Blaise asked   
I shrugged my shoulders " she'll be cheering my name in the bedroom" Draco said " you're disgusting" i joke as I nudged him which made him laugh

It was the first time that I'd seen him laugh and I loved it

" are you and Draco planning on going to the celestial ball?" Blaise asked As we watching them practice and all of a sudden an owl came flying towards me and it dropped a letter on my lap 

I red the front and and it was from my mother, I quickly opened it 

Hello my love,   
Hermione told me what happened and I'm worried about you, Considering what happened in August I want to to come home to a while and do independent study while seeing your therapist, just for a couple of weeks, like three just till I know you're ok, I want you on the train back home tomorrow  
Love, Mother 

" What the fuck!" I stood up and I said it a little to loud causing the people in the stands to stare at me "what happened?" Blaise stood up " my mother wants me to come home she thinks I'm, still you know..." 

I got just into a relationship with Draco and now I had to be apart from him   
"For how long?"  
" three" I say looking at the letter " you'll miss the celestial ball!" 

After practice Draco found me in the Great hall studying " I couldn't find you after practice"   
He sat up on table facing me with his feet on the bench   
" whats wrong" he ran his fingers through my hair

I handed him the letter and he read it rather quickly " you're going home?" He looked up, I nodded " for three fucking weeks?" He got angry

" she thinks I'm still doing it" I stood up " but your not granger said that when she wrote her right?"   
" yes but she but she wants me to talk to my therapist" I frown " the celestial ball is in two weeks" 

" you weren't going anyways weren't you?" I asked " I sort of did, with you" he looked off at the Great hall entrance " really?" my mood changed 

" don't make me say it again Elora" his frown turned into a faint smile " I want to hear you say it again"   
" I wanted to go to the ball with you Elora" He voiced once more making me blush uncontrollably 

" here" I took off his rings that were in my hands and placed them in his hand " which one do you like the most" he looked up at me " what?"  
He gestured back at the rings, "this one" I picked up the silver ring hat had his initials engraved on it in cursive 

He takes the ring out my hand and placed it on my finger " then it's yours" he got closer to my face   
Only causing me to smile

Draco   
Her smile made my heart flutter everytime, she placed her head in my cheek only making my heart beat raise faster 

She kisses me gently as she ran her fingers through my hair " I'm going to miss you" she admits   
" that'll make two of us"


	9. Chapter 9

Draco   
She was gone back home, for three fucking weeks  
And I was stuck here with these idiots except for Blaise 

I was sitting in the common room writing her a letter when Astoria came in, I looked up and then back down to the parchment 

" where's your girlfriend, she finally went through with it" she stood in front of me " I wish I was a girl so I could smack the shit out of you right now"I looked up at her 

" well I am so..." next thing I know granger is smacking Astoria senseless, one of the only times I was happy to see granger 

" you bitch" Astoria yelled while holding her cheek " tell my bestfriend to kill herself again and I'll kill you myself"   
" fuck you and her" Astoria rushed up to the dorms   
" well that was fun" she turned to me 

" well, here you go" she handed me a letter from Elora, and I handed her mine " what can't I just put my name on the letter?"

" because her therapist thinks she shouldn't be dating anyone, and so does her mother and plus who would their daughter dating Draco Malfoy, I wouldn't" 

" get out"   
" gladly this place is so depressing" she walked out the common room   
I went up to my room so I can read the letter, I sat on my bed and opened the letter

Dear Draco,  
I want to come back already, my mother is smothering me, she took every sharp thing out my room and hid all you knifes and every blade that I had access to, she even check my things.   
Anyways how are you, how was your last quidditch match against Hufflepuff? ( I was Hoping that you would win)  
My therapist is getting on my nerves, I have an appointment to get a Prescription on my pills, which are exhausting to take.  
The celestial ball is three days from now, are you still planing on going? I hope you are because you shouldn't miss it, hermione says she helped plan it.  
I won't see you until after the Christmas break but I hope you have a good one.  
Oh and my mother asked if I liked any boys, I said one in particular.  
Ps. Can you get hermione to take the plant in my room to Neville he hates to see plants neglected

Love, Elora Evans

Dear Elora,   
I miss you as well, a lot actually, and maybe I'll go to the ball I still don't know   
Granger smacked Astoria in her face I wish you could have seen it, she face still had grangers hand print still on it.  
The game was good, we did win there was a party in our common room after but I stayed away, I just wanted to see you.  
And I hope you have a great Christmas as well love   
And yes I gave your plant to granger   
It looked almost dead to me love, so your doing great   
I hope you're having fun, atleast I hope you're not thinking about all those negative things   
And asking Blaise says hi, and he wrote you a letter as well so expect that   
Ps. Blaise is messing around with one of your roommates  
~ D.M 

Elora   
" mother can I atleast go back for the ball, ive been waiting for it all year"I begged my mother   
" I don't think it's a good idea" she voiced 

" mother please, I missed the Yule ball because you wouldn't let me go but please just let me go to this, i promise to come straight home right after" I pleaded   
As I followed her to her bedroom 

" no Elora that's enough!"   
" no it isn't, I'm 16 not a mental case anymore" I raised my voice slightly   
" I want to go to the ball, I want to have fun just one night without you think I'm going to harm myself, one night" 

" I'm just trying to keep you safe" she cupped my cheeks " no mum, I've been going to the therapist, writing in they stupid journal and I have been taking the pills, mum just let me have this one night" 

" and if I do let you go back..."   
" don't you trust me?" I interrupted her " ofcourse I do darling it's..."  
" I'm not going to do anything stupid"   
" you'll come straight back here?"   
I nodded quickly " then I suppose so" 

I rushed onto her bed and hugged her tightly leaving kissed all over her face " thank you thank you"   
" merlin Elora what's so special about a ball?"   
" nothing in particular" i smiled 

I decided I would wait to tell Draco that I was going to be there for the ball but I did tell hermione however and she was excited, i made her swear she wouldn't tell Draco ofcourse


	10. Chapter 10

Draco   
Today is the celestial ball, I see girls walking back from hogsmeade with dresses and shoes, jewelry   
Some with their boyfriends, I'd never thought I who do be jealous of these people, meanwhile my girlfriend is s stuck at home 

Right now she could be going to hogsmeade picking out a dress she'd like and maybe some shoes, a few pieces of jewelry maybe and maybe she'd be going to get a butter beer with her after all that shopping 

But no, she's probably seeing her therapist right now, talking about how much she wants to go to the ball 

Elora  
"Mum I found a dress!" I said walking into the house from coming Shopping   
" let me see" she rushed from out her room to look at it 

I went into my room and took out the dress and laid it out " it's beautiful" my mother came up behind   
me  
It was a beautiful black sequined dress with spaghetti straps and a slit on the right leg   
And to match i bought black simple heels 

" do you know how to walk in them?" My mother held up the heels " no" I grew nervous "well let me teach you" she smiled 

We went outside and she had me put on the heels " why do we have to be outside?"   
" more space" she said " ok watch me, right foot first, the left and make sure to cross your legs over because if you walk normally you'll fall, now you try" 

I nodded and tried and tripped a little but I caught my balance " good, no turn around and walk the other way"  
" I did it" I beamed " now do you want to try carpet?"  
My eyes widened 

Draco   
" so you're going?" Blaise asked me as we were in my room " yes, probably just watch a bunch of first year boys get rejected by older girls" I laughed softly and Blaise joined " the suit looks good on you" he said as I stood in front of my mirror fixing the tie " I always look good in a suit Blaise, keep up" 

" you are so full of yourself" he jokes " who are you going with again?" I turn to him " her names Kendra, she's Elora's roommate she's amazing" he smiled " we are both into hufflepuffs" he realizes " maybe there's something about hufflepuffs" I wonder 

" like what?"   
" how the hell am I supposed to know Blaise, you like  
Her don't you"   
" feisty, you're just mad you're hufflepuff isn't here"   
" shut up" I say 

" well me Kendra is meeting me outside the common room about right now"  
" the ball doesn't start till another 45 minutes"   
" pre ball sex duh" he opens the door " say mate when's the last you've gotten any you've been moody lately" he said 

"I haven't had sex since I took her virginity"   
" mate that was weeks ago, wait you said sex, does that mean..."

"The last person I've had any sexual contact with was Elora and yes that was weeks ago"   
" that's probably the longest you've gone since you've lost your virginity" he slaps his hand over his mouth   
" get out"   
" not even on your own..."  
" I haven't done anything" I admit " the sex addict takes a break from sex, never thought I'd see this day" 

"Merlin Blaise, leave"   
" see you later mate" he said laughing   
He closed the door " asshole" I mutter while laughing softly 

Elora   
" so he doesn't know you're in the castle at all?" Hermione asked me as we sat in her room " no not at all and I want to keep it that way"   
" so your surprising him, how romantic" she jokes " shut it" I nudge her 

" the dress looks stunning on you hermione" I look at her up and down " you think? I still think my Yule ball dress is unbeatable" she smirked " that dress was a show stopper" I remember back to when she came by my dorm before she went to the yule ball 

" but look at you, you are beautiful in that" she smiled " think so?" I look in the mirror   
" Draco will be at a loss for words, I bet 3 galleons"   
" he is never at a loss of words" i smile " but your on" 

I caught a glance at my arms and saw the marks off the cuts " hey hermione you know healing spells right?"  
" yea all of them, I read them in..."  
" no time for that hermione"  
She nodded and walked towards me " can you just do one on them" i gesture to my arms " yea ofcourse"

" come on let's go" she says walking out the door " give me one second I'll meet you there"  
I go into my bag and grab out Dracos ring he gave me, I slipped it onto my finger as the final touch

The celestial ball decor was beautiful, the ceiling had all the constellations on it along with the night sky   
All the decorations from the tables to the banners, to them floating lanterns were stunning, I just imagined what the Yule ball looked like

I saw Draco and standing by Blaise, Blaise went with his date seconds later   
Then Astoria approached Draco   
"Fucking bitch" i muttered before heading that

" looks like your girlfriend didn't care enough to be here with you, where is she?" I heard her say   
" right here" Both of them turn back to me Draco   
Smiled and looked at my body up and down " fuck off astoria" Draco said pulling my waist towards him 

Smashing his lips onto mine, his hands touching my every curve on my body   
" both of you can fuck yourselves" Astoria said as we broke the kiss   
She stormed out the Great hall pushing people out her way 

" how are you..."  
" one night I got to myself, I have to go home right after" I frowned   
He lifted my chin to face him " then we'll make the most of it" 

That's exactly what we did, Draco didn't dance but I did with hermione and even Neville, Blaise and Kendra snuck off few times 

" it's only 10 o'clock, just a little longer?" Draco whined as we walked from the great hall   
" I promised her"   
" you dont want to stay a little longer?"  
I look at the clock on the wall " maybe a little longer won't hurt wouldn't?" 

He smirks before picking me up bridal style both of us laughing softly   
I held my shoes in my hand as he carried me to his dorm 

We stopped when we say Blaise and Kendra kissing ok the common room " woah there's the lovely couple" Blaise stood up   
I patted Draco hand and and he let me down 

Blaise rushed up to us and hugged both of us tightly " I love you guys" he sniffled " uh same here mate" Draco patted his back   
" He's had a bit to much fire whiskey" Kendra stated   
" clearly" I pulled back 

" what are you two going to do" he smirks   
" I think you already know that Blaise" Draco grabs my hand and we rush up to his room 

He locks the door and immediately pulls me to him, I dropped my heels onto the floor while he was kissing me roughly, he hands moving to my back slowly unzipping my dress

As I stepped out my dress we both fell onto the bed together he took of his pants quickly  
I watched as he hovered over me 

His hands went for his shirt next, but he stopped " what's wrong" I sat up " it's um..."  
He couldn't finish his sentence " ive never shown anybody this and it a little ins..."  
His eyes kept drifting away from me " insecure?" I questioned 

He nodded " we don't have to if you down want to" I sat up as he was off me and now standing I sat at the edge of the bed and he was right in front of me " no it's not that I want to" 

" then what's wrong" I stood up now facing him   
He shook his head and then proceeded to take off his shirt   
I've never seen him shirtless until now and now I now why


	11. Chapter 11

Marks  
No scars   
Scattered on his chest   
Wondering if his did this himself or something else   
" my father" he answered my question, I knew he didn't want to go into my detail and I wasn't going to make him 

I watched as he couldn't look me in the eyes, " they don't make you like you any less" I turn his face to me   
He was opening up to me, even it was something he felt insecure about 

" you don't?" He searched my eyes, I stood on my toes reaching his face so I could kiss him " how could I when you've seen mine" I reassured him 

He grabbed my waist and kissed me deeply as we fell onto the bed, our tongues swirling around in each other's mouth

Now his back was to the headboard as I was on top of him   
as our kiss in grows deeper he sneaks his hands into my panties, rubbing his index finger and middle on my clit 

I break the kiss as I threw my head back moaning as he started lightly rubbing my touch sensitive clit   
I couldn't take it anymore I took off my panties and hovered over him and pulled down his underwear 

I slid down into his pulsating cock, slowly trying to take in every inch   
He moved his hands to me back and slowly I clipped my bra tossing it in the chair 

As I got used to his size and started moving my hips on his shaft back and forth, up and down

He hands found its way to my waist, moving along to the rhythm I moved my hips in   
" fuck" 

As our moans filled the room and he thrusts up in me and I bounce on his cock he takes his hand and rubs my clit softly," oh my god" i whimpered 

He kept a smirk on his face as he watched me gasp from the sensitive touch  
He moved his finger in my clit making me slow down He put his hand back on my hip, and I started moving back and forth on his shaft faster 

" cum for me Elora" he whispered in my ear   
With that moved his fingers on my clit faster than ever causing me to moan him name which he hit turned on more from   
My hips moving at a pace that make my legs shake 

" now" used his free hand to cup my breasts  
I came seconds later, and got off him as he needed to do that same 

Moments later we decided to take a shower together  
It started with me deep throating him and ending with him bending me over and pounding into me senselessly until my legs shook and eventually I couldn't stand 

" you're not making it home like this" he laughed softly " it's your fault" he wraps the towel around me   
" I want to stay" I whined " then stay" 

I thought about how I would pull this off   
He handed me one of his shirts and grey sweatpants   
" I mean I could tell her I was with hermione"

"Great now, can you come into the bed" he says whined   
" I want to go check on hermione, I want to see how her night went"  
He groaned " granger is fine"   
" hermione came to me crying last time there was a ball"

" I swear I had nothing to do with that this time"  
"I know, it was ron" I open his door " wait!"   
" yea?"  
" would you hurry back?" He played with his fingers " yea ofcourse"

I head to the gryffindor common room and I saw Neville heading up "just getting in huh" I smile   
" yea, what are you doing here?"   
"My mother let me come" I walked over to him "why are you limping?" 

" I had a rather fun night as well Neville" I smirked "where have you been" I noticed his shirts partly untucked from his trousers and his tie was undone

" Hannah Abbott, that girl is amazing and she wanted to dance with me can you believe it" i slightly laugh   
" I told you Nev, your a ladies man" I pat his back and head up to the girls dormitories 

I open hermiones door and I see her kissing pansy on her bed " oh... my...fuck"   
They quickly stood up and both of them put their shirts on   
I notice the other girls in her dorm where gone still 

" wow" I turn around and try to leave " wait, you can't tell anyone please Elora" hermione begged "why would I keep your secret?" I glare at pansy   
" because I like her she like me she's not completely ready to tell me she lesbian..."  
" pansy" hermione hissed " what you were just saying it, look Elora this is the same thing as you and Draco..."pansy came up to me

" no it's not, the person in dating didn't tell my friends to kill her self"   
" I didn't either, I was there yes but I didn't know Astoria was going to say that I told her to go fuck herself after" 

" one condition, hermione you write my mother a letter saying that I fell asleep in your dorm and that I'm safe and I didn't do anything stupid and I'm exchange I'm going to leave and not tell anyone"

Hermione quickly nodded and I watched as she wrote the letter swiftly and sent it out with an owl "thanks, I guess you two can get back to what you were doing" I say closing the door 

" what took you so long" Draco said half asleep "sorry" I get in next to him and he pulls me on top of him with his hands on my hips " you're beautiful" he says   
" thanks" I laugh softly   
"What do you what for Christmas?"

" nothing in particular" I shook " you're so difficult" he ran his fingers through his hair as I laughed softly I leaned down and kissed him " you're even more difficult"


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in Draco's arms and he had a tight grip on me which was hard to get out of   
" Draco... I have to go" I lightly run his arm " a little longer" he whines " I can't" 

He lifts his arms and lets me go, I get up and grab my things " you're coming back after Christmas break right?"  
" hopefully" 

" hopefully? What do you mean hopefully?" He sat up " as long as I don't do anything stupid" I nodded " and you're not going to do anything stupid right?"  
"Yes ofcourse draco" 

" I need some water" I look around   
He cast a spell and a glass room of water appeared in his hands   
" what for?" He hands it to me " well you don't want me doing anything stupid right"   
I opened the pill bottle and took one out 

He looked at the bottle as I swallowed it " you're middle Julia?"   
I nodded " pretty" he hands it back to me 

" you want you're clothes back?"   
" no, they look better on you"

I look at you clock and I realize I had to go "I have to go" I stood up   
" wait" he stopped me   
He stood up now I was looking up at him   
I watched as he hand cupped my cheeks, his eyes moving from my hair, lips, and eyes  
He brought my face to his and kissed me   
I guess it was his way of telling me he would miss me 

"I'll miss you too" I spoke softly, he faintly smiled and nodded   
__  
I got home and my mother still asleep, I brought her breakfast to cool the blow if she was angry   
I sat in my room, reading past letters from Draco, i absolutely loved his handwriting, it made my heart flutter how he put a small heart after my name anytime he mentioned it 

"So I take it you had a pretty fun night" I looked up and my mother was at my door  
I put the letters behind me as she walked in   
"I got hermione's letter, but still let see"

" mum dont you think I'm still old for this?"   
She held how her hand, I rolled up the sleeve on Draco's sweatshirt showing her my arms and wrist   
I did the same with my thighs and legs 

" see you can trust me mum" I nodded " I suppose so, how was the ball?"  
" great!" I beamed " good, I remember my first celestial ball I wore a yellow flowly dress, silver heels" 

" who was your date?" I asked " it was supposed to be your father but he wasn't the one to go to balls"

"after the ball I was upset, everyone had dates but my boyfriend hates balls,"  
" so what happened?"   
" he took me to the room of requirement and we slow danced, without any music I thought it was stupid but he was humming a song, I can still hear his soft laugh as he twirled me" she had a light in her eyes as she remembered that night 

"You guys were really in love weren't you?" I smiled "yes"  
" does he know I... exist" I play with my fingers "maybe we will talk about this another time" she faintly smiled and left 

Talking about my father was always a hard subject, especially when I ask about him, I figured it better to just not talk about him at all, and it also helps my mother  
__  
Draco   
Christmas morning  
It's like any other day for me, my father just gives me   
Money to go buy my self gifts, but he gets my mother something every year  
I understand my father isn't affectionate to me but to Narcissa Malfoy, he gives her the world, he probably loves her more than me, in fact I actually think he does 

My mother had the cook make me my favorite breakfast, I sat at the table alone my father at the ministry and my mother in tue study   
" here you go Mr Malfoy" the cook hands me my breakfast, "any mail?"!  
" just a few" she handed the post to me, I threw out all the others I was looking for one in particular 

Letters from the ministry, Snape, Bellatrix I all threw aside until I saw hers   
Elora Evans 

Dear Draco,  
Merry Christmas! I hope you have a good one,   
I miss you dearly but I'll see you in a week, I'm not doing much this Christmas, I went shopping with my mother, she doesn't really know what to get me anymore these days, and I good news  
If I can get through the rest of the school year without going off my pills or harming myself I can stop therapy, isn't that exciting?   
Anyways I don't want to bore you with the details but I found it really exciting  
Merry Christmas Draco I'll see you soon 

Love, Elora Evans

" is it from her again?" The maid asked me " yea"  
I said with a smile on my face " I bet she a lovely girl" she adds "Yes, she's way to good for me" 

" would you like me to set it in your room?"  
"Yes please, along with the others in the box"  
I handed her the letter " yes sir" 

" and also," I stood and followed after her " can you have a dozen roses sent to this address" I quickly wrote down her address " as you wish"   
"Along with a letter, one second I have it in my room" 

As I grabbed the letter I planned on giving her in Christmas I walked downstairs   
"You have guests sir" the maid voiced   
I handed her the letter " in the dining room sir"   
" can you go ahead and send that out"   
She nodded and left for the living room 

I walked in the dining room and immediately regretted it   
Each chair but one at the table was filled with death eaters, and at the head chair was him Voldemort with his large snake purr usual 

I'm obviously not a death eater, this has nothing to do with me so I turned around to leave   
"Draco come!" My father said   
" right here Draco" my mother Pointed to a seat next to her and my father 

I sat down and he directed his eyes to me putting fear in me   
" we have a lot to discuss" he said   
" there's rumor my daughter is at hogwarts!"  
_  
Elora   
I sat in my room admiring the dozen of roses Draco gave me and reading the letter he sent me   
A smile was on my face the entire time   
My mother went out talking to our neighbor, she prefers living in London away from the magical world but I don't mind it, I like having two sides non magical and magical it's good to get a break sometimes 

I went into the garage to find a vase for the roses and I found a box labeled " Hogwarts"  
I opened it and found some of my mother old things from Hogwarts 

Pictures of her and her friends, her slytherin dorm room the great hall and even some with dumbledore   
He looks the same, I came across this letter  
Whoever sent it didn't mean put their name 

As I read it I started to realize it was from my father,   
But it was old, from when they were my age   
I looked through the box again and saw some pictures 

This one picture caught my eye  
Half of the Picture was torn in half she was smiling while hugging someone, I could only see their hands, to me the person looked like a man 

He was holding her waist as she wrapped her arms around him, many rings on his hands, and it looked like it was in the room of requirement 

"What are you doing" my mother scared me " nothing I was just looking for a vase" I quickly threw everything back in the box " this is off limits" she grabbed the box and went into the house 

She was hiding who my father was, what was so difficult about telling me who he was, did he know I was even his or did he want nothing to do with me


	13. Chapter 13

Draco  
" you have a daughter?!" People around the table murmured   
"Pettigrew share what you told me!" He yelled "well y-your lord I was in my rat form and well sir it was late at night and I saw a girl walking to the astronomy tower my lord she was looked exactly like you"

I rose my eyebrow " I mean as you used to me sir"  
He Cleared " leave now pettigrew!" He demanded   
" my lord, how is this possible" my aunt spoke   
" it's none of your business Bellatrix"   
My aunt sunk in her seat 

" Draco might know here lord" my head turned to my father as everyone's turned to me   
" you might know her as Elora Evans?"   
My eyes widened, I felt as if my heart stopped for a second " Elora is your daughter?"

" yes Draco, and I want you to bring her to me"  
" what?" I spoke my mother told me to lower my voice " she doesn't know yet Draco, befriend her and then this summer you bring her here, then my daughter will know who she father is, I'm the only one who is to tell her"

_   
Elora   
Christmas break was over, I was finally heading back to hogwarts  
People were hugging their friends and boyfriends/girlfriends   
I spotted hermione and went up to her " there you are, Draco keeps asking me if you're here yet every 10 minutes 

" where is he?"   
She pointed up and I saw him in the astronomy tower looking over the railing   
I quickly ran up to the tower " what are you doing yo here"

He turned around and a smile grew on his face   
I immediately hugged him, even though he doesn't like them here hugged me back tightly " so how was your Christmas?" I lifted my head from his chest " um...surprising"   
I nodded, " can we get something to eat im starving?"   
" yea"

As I was eating we were in his room while sitting in the floor and I noticed he was staring at me " what's wrong?"   
" nothing, how was your Christmas"   
"Nothing spectacular"

Draco   
I started seeing her differently, I started seeing him in her, him was we was tom riddle ofcourse   
She had his dark brown curly hair, also her dark brown eyes, her perfect jawline, I could see the resemblance 

She wasn't Voldemort's daughter she was Tom riddles, she looked nothing like him now, from what I was told and pictures ive seen she looks how he did when he was in his teenager body

I would think she would do something to her when she would find out, which give more reason why i hated that ok the one who has to bring her to him 

" you know my mother told me about her experience at the celestial ball, my father didn't go and she was upset and Draco it's was honestly some of the cutest shit I've heard, he wasn't a type of person to be seen at a ball,"

" she said he took her to the room of requirement and they slow dances without music but he was humming a song to her, whoever was father was he was definitely a romantic"

It would break my heart If she were to find out who he really was " did you have to get a new prescription?"   
"Yes, she said that the first one wasn't strong enough because of went off them so easily, so I'm on a higher one" she said 

" oh! Thanks for the roses!" She beamed " I'm glad you liked them" I spoke 

" how would you feel about coming to the manor doe summer break?"   
" like you're home?"   
I nodded " that means I would meet your parents?"  
I nodded once more 

" if everything goes well this year"   
" and if everything goes well you get to go off therapy?"  
She nodded   
She'll need therapy after she finds out   
" I'm going to the greenhouse" she announced " why?"  
" I want to see if Neville is back yet" 

_____  
Elora   
Every night since I've been back Draco insists I sleep in his room, honestly I don't mind 

Months have past its hot now, people have abandoned their robes due to the hot weather, i finished my classes and I found Draco by the black lake 

" what are you doing out here" he was leaning against a giant rock as he was looking out to the lake until he looked at me " I finished my classes early" he patted to a spot in between his thighs

" Snape kept us back late, someone put a dye pack in his desk,"  
I sat down in between his thighs " who did it?"  
" Weasley Twins" he started stroking my hair lightly 

" let's get out of here" he suggested " yea sure"   
He stood up and he helped me up after   
" can we get butter beer?"   
" you always want butter beer" he laughs softly " it's not my fault, tell my taste buds that" I smiled   
" you're crazy" he grabbed onto my hand and we started walking to hogsmeade


	14. Chapter 14

" Neville come on I'm not going to hurt it I swear"

" you let the last one die"   
I was trying to get Neville to give another one of his plants but since I let the last one die he's been hesitant 

" I'll take it home, my mother will water it when I'm not there, nev come on"   
" fine, but please, please take care of it" he hands me the tiny plant 

" you ready?" Draco appeared in the greenhouse entrance " yea"   
"Longbottom"  
" m-malfoy" Neville directs his eyes back to a cactus he was growing   
" I'll see you later nev" I say standing In front of Draco 

We walk back into tue castle and we up to my room my things we already packed to leave the castle tomorrow   
" one more day" I smiled " I just have one more day to go then I can stop therapy" I beamed 

Draco smiled softly " lets go to my room" Draco held my waist, I already knew what he was wanting   
To be fair I was wanting it to, I nodded and we headed to his dorm 

He hadn't fully shut the door before we started kissing, one hand on my waist and the other locking the door, one of my hands running my fingers through his hair 

We fell onto the bed after abandoning our clothes, Draco on top of me kissing along my neck, making light bruises and coming back to my lips, kissing me roughly, biting my lip making me bleed but sucking it off from my lip which turned me on even more

As he was kissing my neck my head was turned to the nightstand and I saw a small pocket knife   
" what's this for" I held it up  
He hovered of me and smirked " you want to see?"   
I nodded, he took the knife and released it " are you sure?" I nodded once more 

He went down to my thigh and took the knife and started writing something out on my skin, the pain was pleasurable, you'd it trigger me but it turned me on even more 

I look down to see his carved his eyes initials on my lower thigh   
He handed me the knife telling me to do what I want with it   
I sat up and slowly started spelling out my name on his chest " good choice" he smirked 

Our names carved into each other, he teased my entrance slightly before pushing himself inside of me without warning causing me to moan in his ear 

He spread my legs farther apart to allow more access, pushing himself in and deeper   
The knot in my stomach growing tighter as he moved in and out of me 

My hands grabbing onto anything around me as I got closer to my climax   
Draco pinning my hands above my head as he started ramming into me   
My moans becoming uncontrollable until I came 

He let my hands go and he finished in my stomach   
He gave me a towel to clean off 

After I put my clothes back on I lifted my thigh to my chest, I ran my fingers across his initials carved into my skin, as he looked at his in the mirror 

" well looks like I'm staying away from pools for a while" he said putting on his shirt  
I smiled lightly and stood up putting my skirt back on " Draco" I looked in the mirror noticing his initials weren't covered by my skirt " what"

He finally looked down and saw, and light laughed " your an asshole" I tried pulling my skirt down to cover it " now everyone will know your mines" he kissed my cheek and opened the door and walked out "Draco heal it"   
" nope" 

" asshole" I found a bandaid in one of his drawers   
"I really should I start listening to those healing spells hermione was talking to me about" I said as I placed the bandaid over the craving and I rush out after Draco 

I found him walking out the dungeon with Blaise   
" I hate you" I grabbed his shoulder as I caught my balance 

He looked down at the bandaid and laughed " shall we show everyone your's then?" I said and he stopped laughed " show everyone what?" Blaise looked at draco as I 

I lifted Draco shirt and at the same time he pulled off the bandaid " Draco!"   
" Elora!"  
" wow you to are really crazy" Blaise said checking out both of our marks 

Draco threw away the bandaid " why did you do that?" I glare at him " just embrace it" he smirks " so you embrace yours"   
" well if you wanted me to you should have put it somewhere people would see"

" asshole" I muttered " you both are assholes" Blaise added 

Draco   
It was the next day, she'd be coming home with me, If I wasn't forced to I would ask her to come to the manor, the manor is no place for a person like Elora 

Elora is sweet, kind, caring, loving, bright  
The manor is for people like her father, dark, gloomy, deathly

There was no telling what he would do to her, or what he do to me, I was dating her for merlins sake   
The question was did he care for his daughter or did he still only care about himself?


End file.
